


What You Need

by Girafferodesiac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Its a really nice one since they share a private bathroom, JJ and Yuri are roomies at the same private art school, JJ isnt a bad guy I swear he's just obnoxious, JJ negs the shit out of Yuri, M/M, Pliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girafferodesiac/pseuds/Girafferodesiac
Summary: "I can't stop thinking about you."Yuri outright laughed at him.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri and JJ are students at a private art school. They're also roommates.
> 
> I just wanted to make up a setting for pliroy fun, so there's that

Yuri could hear JJ struggle to find a comfortable position, tossing and turning, sheets shuffling; it was fucking maddening.

 

"Hey, what's your deal?" He asked. "You're keeping me awake with all your wiggling around."

 

"It's nothing. Just..."

 

The response struck Yuri as strange. JJ always knew what snide little remark to make, and rarely hesitated.

 

"Just what?" Yuri snapped. He heard JJ sit up, so he turned to face him. JJ just stared at him for a full minute. "What?" He repeated.

 

"I can't stop thinking about you."

 

Yuri outright laughed at him.

 

"What?" He scoffed. "Are you in love with me or something?"

 

It was JJ's turn to laugh, stunning him into silence. "Hell no, you're a vicious little gremlin. It's just you're, you know, a real cute one." Yuri could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. "I just wanna fool around a little, is all."

 

Had Yuri thought beforehand about being told such a thing, he would have said his answer would be an immediate 'no', but the idea actually made the pit of his stomach roil with delight despite the _fuck off, perv_  ready and raring to roll off his tongue. An embarrassing little whimper came out instead.

 

"C'mere."

 

Yuri sat up and tossed away his blanket, crossing the meter-wide space between his bed and JJ's. As he placed his knee on the mattress, JJ slipped a hand up his tee-shirt to grasp his side, then reached over with his other hand to hoist him up so that Yuri was straddling his lap. JJ's hands found their way to Yuri's hips and pulled him down while pushing up, the tip of his erection pressing into a spot just under Yuri's balls that surprised a gasp out of him. JJ paused, hips still moving gently up against the other boy.

 

"You like that, baby?" He breathed, one hand trailing up Yuri's chest to roll one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger.

 

"Ohh," was Yuri's eloquent reply. _I'm not your baby,_ he wanted to say, but JJ rolled his hips again and it died before it even reached his tongue. Yuri met him halfway by moving on his own, but the timing was awkward.

 

"Here," said JJ, pushing Yuri's knees further down the bed so that he was leaning forward and bracing himself with a hand on either side of the older boy's head. JJ wiggled his underwear down his hips and tugged at Yuri's waistband, then spit into his hand and wrapped it around both of their swollen cocks. "Now move." He instructed. Yuri began to thrust into his hand, which gave a light squeeze and tore a loud moan out of him. JJ slapped his free hand over Yuri's mouth at the same time he picked up his pace, causing Yuri to bite down on his fingers to keep from shouting. Yuri thrust into  the warm hand with each stroke; the slick slide of skin on burning hot skin drove him crazy. "Fuck," JJ panted, "don't tell me you've never done this before."

 

"Nn, f-fuck you," Yuri growled around his hand. JJ took it away.

 

"Wonder how you'd sound with me inside you? Bet you'd sound real pretty."  Yuri glared down at him, blond locks brushing bright red cheeks.

 

"Not a chance," he moaned, eyes rolling up and away of their own accord as JJ squeezed tigher and slapped Yuri's ass with his free hand, gripping the flesh there to pull him along faster and harder.

 

"What, you saving yourself or something?" He taunted. Yuri huffed and looked up and away from him. JJ laughed. "Give it up. You'll find out, only I can give you what you need."

 

"Yeah?" Yuri panted. "W-What's that, then?" He gave a startled shout when JJ grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down so his mouth was right against Yuri's ear.

 

"A good, hard fuck." He gave Yuri's earlobe a playful nibble and Yuri lost control, hips stuttering as he came. JJ followed immediately, huffing a breathless laugh against Yuri's ear, suddenly going boneless. Yuri's arms turned to jelly, buckling under his own weight. He thumped down on top of JJ's chest, smearing the mess there into his tee-shirt. It punched a wheeze out of the older boy, who pushed him off and sat up to grab a tissue. Yuri sat up as well and chucked his shirt across the room, pulled up his underwear, and retreated to his bed. "Let me know whenever you want to drop whatever loser you're thinking about and let JJ take good care of you."

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and turned away from him. Asshole.


End file.
